meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
So Long Sam
So Long Sam is a download-only EP by The Residents (featuring Randy Rose), recorded live on June 4th 2010 and released later that month on the group's Robot Selling Device. The EP features a live recording of an early, work-in-progress version of Rose's 2010 performance piece Sam's Enchanted Evening, and includes a number of popular hits from the mid-20th century. History The first public performances of Randy Rose's performance piece Sam's Enchanted Evening were under the provisional title So Long Sam, and included a small string orchestra. These performances were held at Berkeley Art Museum & Pacific Film Archive, including the performance released here, which was recorded on June 4th 2010. All four songs are classic pop/rock covers: * "True Love Never Runs Smooth" by Gene Pitney in 1963 * "Born To Be Wild" by Steppenwolf in 1968 * "Ode To Billy Joe" by Bobbie Gentry in 1967 * "Paint It Black" by The Rolling Stones in 1966. The Robot Selling Device release of the June 4th performance also includes individual cover art for each track. Track listing # True Love Never Runs Smooth (Bacharach/David) (2:54) # Born To Be Wild (Bonfire) (4:36) # Ode To Billy Joe (Gentry) (4:37) # Paint It Black (Jagger/Richards) (2:30) More Info : ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Also important to this project is : Sam's Enchanted Evening (Original Demos) (2011) 01 Paint It Black (Mix 2) (3:34) 02 Ring of Fire (Single Mix) (2:29) 03 Ode to Billy Joe (Single Mix) (5:19) 04 Mack the Knife (Single Mix) (4:20) 05 Who Do You Love (Single Mix) (3:08) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ So Long Sam (1945-2006) Live @ Berkeley Art Museum, Berkeley, CA, USA (June 4, 2010) Setlist: 01 September Songs (Maxwell Anderson cover) (with 16 Tons) 02 Ode to Billie Joe (Bobbie Gentry cover) 03 Ring of Fire (Merle Kilgore cover) 04 True Love Never Runs Smooth (Gene Pitney cover) 05 Livin' la Vida Loca (Ricky Martin cover) 06 Who Do You Love? (Bo Diddley cover) 07 Moon River (Henry Mancini cover) 08 Walk On By (Dionne Warwick cover) 09 Born to Be Wild (Mars Bonfire cover) 10 Die Moritat von Mackie Messer (Mack the Knife) (Kurt Weill cover) 11 Paint It Black (The Rolling Stones cover) 12 The Windmills of Your Mind (Michel Legrand cover) 13 Happy Trails (Roy Rogers cover) The sound quality on this is incredible good. The Concert lasts 63 min 45 sec It is available to stream here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJIMK6Yzl18&t=205s ___________________________________________________________________________________________ There were also two songs performed on the web-serie "Randyland" "La Vida Loca" and "Ring Of Fire" with Joshua Raoul Brody on piano in 2014 and 2016 A Person named Jim is featured on Trombone on "La Vida Loca" There is even a 1:14 video of Jim and Joshua Raoul Brody jamming (20 seconds is in the "La Vida Loca" video Links to both songs : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woDif8nIS4Q&t=176s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4-0UzOy9HA&t=97s ___________________________________________________________________________________________ See also * Sam's Enchanted Evening * Randy Rose External links and references * "So Long Sam" at Discogs Category:EPs and singles Category:Robot Selling Device Category:Sam's Enchanted Evening Category:So Long Sam Category:Randy Rose Category:Randy, Chuck and Bob